beastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Switch
Switch On one fine day, a mother is giving birth in a hospital. The father waits outside not approving of the baby. He isn’t too thrilled to have it; he didn’t even mean to have it. The doctor eventually walks out to tell the husband that he is now a father. He sighs with stress and an attitude stating how he may have to do a lot of work. As he walks in, his wife is actually thrilled and excited. His dispassionate attitude turns his wife’s smile into a frown with no question. She has always been annoyed and displeased by his attitude. They never were the perfect couple. She tries to make him happy even when she is already mad by saying, “Come look at the baby honey.” You can probably tell she was tightening her lips as she was talking. He steps up to see him. The father jolts back once he sees the baby’s adorableness. He could have been more appreciative to the baby. But he called it a mistake and how it’s not possible for a baby to actually be cute coming from his own genetics. The father rushes out of the building and gets in his car to head to his apartment. The mother is very disappointed with him. A few months later, after the mother is out of the hospital, the couple stands in the kitchen screaming at each other. The apartment they live in is nice. But, they have barely anything in it. In the dark living room, the baby stays in its crib while the parents fight in the kitchen feet away. A small doorway connects the two rooms and there is a bit of light in the kitchen leading the way through. While the family room holding the baby in dark and uncaring. The dark family room may represent how uncaring the family is. Being dark may represent how they don’t care for each other. The couple uses many cuss words and fight directly in front of their baby. “Fine! Then, I will not take care of the baby!” “Fine! Then, leave immediately!” The father pulls out his switchblade and stabs it into the table to express his anger. He grabs his things and leaves without a goodbye. The mother looks at the knife and sighs. She picks it up and throws it across the room and walking the other way infuriated. The baby looks at the ceiling and tilts his head in confusion. The next morning, the mother wakes up with suitcases packed and the room completely packed up. So she puts her things at the door getting ready for the taxi. The apartment is lit up with the sun light and shadows are visible from many places. The crib still sits in the family room in the same spot and nothing else is in the house. The taxi beeps and the mother gets ready to leave, but she first walks up to the baby’s crib. The mother takes a good look into the child’s eyes and can only remember bad things, so she says. “Sorry little kid, I can’t keep you with me.” Without even giving the baby a name, the mother leaves and travels to a new home. A day goes by and baby is completely alone. He cries and screams nonstop. Kahn Lee is a crime lord whom also a martial artist. He is the most wanted criminal in the universe and the most dangerous. What Lee is planning to do is to create an army of mercenaries and martial artists to destroy all good and become ruler of the world. He also has been teaching random people on the streets to use them for destruction. He will be the only villain around. Every other villain or hero will fall before him. Lee has a solid mask revealing only his eyes and a skintight white suit coated with bulletproof armor above huge muscles. His brain is stronger than that of any other and more powerful in strength and reputation than any other is or will ever be. He is respected by some but feared by all. Kahn Lee, Foreigner, Micro, and Steve, stand in the bright ally. Foreigner is a very powerful man but he is not as good as Kahn Lee is. Lee taught Foreigner then allowed him to be in a position as a teacher. Lee rules his entire school and may have only a few people teaching. Foreigner has a similar suit but with no armor. Micro is a very respectful, but comical student of Foreigner. He is always laughing and bouncing around. His suit is like Steve’s suit. Lastly, Steve is a student of Kahn Lee. He wears a white suit covering his arms, body, and legs with a black belt. They stand there hearing the crying and finding where it is coming from. Lee opens a door and sees the baby, sitting in its little crib. “Boys, I think we’ve found our new trainee.” “But sir, he’s just a baby,” says Foreigner. “I feel something with this one.” “How can you feel something?” “All he’s gonna be feeling is a diaper now,” Micro comically remarked. Everyone laughs at the remark. “You just earned a month of diaper changing Micro,” Kahn Lee consequently replied. They laugh while Steve points and laughs. Micro sees Steve and punches him in the arm. “Shut up!” The group sees the baby crawling over to the parent’s original bedroom. “Look! He could walk!” Micro says. Lee looks at him. They approach the baby going into the dark room and see it disappear. Steve walks into the room and snatches the baby. They see it holding a switchblade. Kahn Lee tries to take it away, but the baby won’t let go. “This is a symbol, it must represent something. Like his father or mother, or both,” intelligently stated Kahn Lee. “Right, I understand what you mean.” Foreigner says. “We should stay here and train this baby, do we all agree?” Each member nods their head and agrees. “You know what? We should call him Switch!” Micro looks at everyone and they just ignore him. 9 years later: The boy sits in his chair waiting for Kahn Lee to arrive. He is now a shy boy unknown of the real world. He has always thought that good is bad and bad is good. Being raised by criminals, Switch lives his life backwards and he has no clue of the truth. The door busts open and the four burst in. Each crook, but Lee, goes to hide in the darkness. Switch looks at the bags of money Lee is holding. Lee drops the money and says, “Switch! Get in the corner! Watch me do this!” Switch runs into the corner unaware of what is happening. Two police officers walk through the ally looking for Lee. One heads a different way and the other one opens the apartment door. Lee stands next to the door and waits for the officer. Lee only pays attention and focuses. He has no sweat on his face and he watches closes breathing softly. Like a cat, he purrs but it is barely heard. The officer peeks in and enters. He slowly closes the door. Lee waits for him to close the door for an obvious reason. The officer takes another step and Lee wraps his arm around his neck like a snake or a headlock. The man struggles and Lee punches him repeatedly, gruesomely making swings. Switch watches in fear as the poor man is beaten; he knows something is wrong though. There’s that little bit of hope in him telling him that there is something wrong. The silhouette shadow on the wall shows the man’s poor fate while the other three join in. He falls to the ground and Lee looks at Switch in a worried look clenching his fists out of breath. In a calm voice, “Switch, this is a police officer. They are very bad and he was going to hurt me. So I did the right thing and beat him up. Do you understand?” Switch barely nods his head, shocked at the scene. Lee grabs the bags and sets them onto the table. Not understanding what happened, Switch approaches Kahn Lee and says, “Are you my daddy?” Lee looks at him in a different way, “I am now.” Lee actually cares for Switch, like a son. A year goes by and Lee drags Switch onto various robberies to test his skills. Switch sees the men break into the bank and grab money. They all run out and throw the money to Switch who runs away. The men jump onto the roof to escape while the police are dazed and confused. They all look around and scratch their head. In an ally, Lee whispers to Switch to go to mug a rich man walking down the street. Switch goes to the man and jumps on him beating him down. Lee watches and nods his head in approval. Switch attacks the man and Lee is pleased. There are many more robberies with the gang although Switch is only ten-years old. In one robbery, the group runs for the ally and the cops are right on their tail. The cops stop their car and get out to chase the gang. Foreigner, Steve, and Micro head up a ladder and the ladder starts to bust off the wall. Kahn Lee heads up the ladder and the end of it breaks off. He sees the police coming and Switch standing there. His choice is to grab Switch and most likely be caught by the cop or he could just leave and forget Switch. So his choice was to leave Switch and save himself. Kahn Lee jumps onto the top of the building and escapes. Switch looks at the cops and back away in fear. They reach their hands out and grab Switch. The gang is long gone and the cops just let them go, knowing they can’t catch him. The police bring Switch back to the station and try to convert him. “The men who raised you are very dangerous criminals. They are part of the most wanted. That means that they are very bad criminals. They are bad guys,” says police Commissioner Max James. He is a hefty man, but is very smart and does his job at the best effort. “You’re the bad guy,” replies Switch. “What did Kahn Lee teach you?” “Police are bad and stealing is good. He told me the police hurt people and stealing is the right thing to do. He brought me with him to steal and he told me to hurt people.” “Did you do those horrible things?” “Yes, I did.” “Oh, well those are wrong things, trust me. He is a very bad person and those are awful things to do.” “Do you hear me?” “Yes, mister. “Call me Mr. James.” “Ok, Mr. James. What should I do now?” “Well, go see my friend. He’s right over there.” Comr. James points to an officer and looks at him run to the officer. James has an idea and thinks that he can raise Switch. Switch grows up with the police and they all love him. He is a very loveable person and a great kid. He turns 16 years old and is getting near ready to live alone. As he grows up, he starts to have an 80’s look. He wears a greenish-gray muscle shirt making his huge muscles bulge out. It stops at his shoulders and his body is fit for the women. He wears ripped jeans and a brown haircut combed back like the greasers from The Outsiders. Switch still has that original switchblade from so many years ago. Switch goes to bed and starts to fall asleep. It is late out and most people in the station are asleep. There is a knock on the window and Switch slowly wakes up. He looks at window and opens it. Nothing is there so he sticks his head out. Someone pulls him out onto the windowsill fifty feet above the ground. He tries to mumble, but there is a hand over his mouth. The cars zoom by and the city night is very loud. It is close to a thunderstorm, meaning that it is a creepy night outside. “Shh, it’s for your own good.” In a hush voice, he turns Switch around to see Kahn Lee. “It’s me.” Switch screams, “Why are you here? You criminal!” “I’m not the criminal. These guys are the criminals!” “They said that you are the most wanted!” “That’s a lie. They only said that to trick you and make you play their game. They have been tricking you all your life. They are out to get you. Trust me.” “Why should I trust you? How do I know you’re not lying?” “Would I raise you to trick you?” “Then, why would they raise me to trick me?” “You are a very smart young man. That’s why I want to train you. Foreigner, Micro, Steve, and I want to train you to become the better person you need to be.” “Well, I accept the offer.” “It’s a deal then.” Kahn Lee takes Switch to the same apartment and they talk about what is happening. Comr. James wakes up and finds Switch missing. So he warns everyone in the entire police station and they all go on patrol doing the best they can to find him. James decides to call someone named Detective John. Detective John is an amazing detective. Looking like a normal man in a suit, Detective John is amazing and always carries a pistol in his coat pocket. Kahn Lee sets up a few dummies and makes Switch fight them. By the end of the year, Switch becomes an amazing martial artist. He is alone for some time one day and does some research on the computer. He looks up ’are the police the good guys?’ The query states that they are and Switch feels betrayed. Just to be sure, he does a lot of research to find that it is true. Switch feels even more betrayed now. To break his concentration, Kahn Lee bolts in with a bag of jewelry. To hide his secret, Switch exits the websites quickly. “Hello Switch, how’s it.” Lee recognizes the surprised look and knows he was doing something. Still in a chirpy mood, “Are you doing what I think?” “What? No.” “You are.” “No, I’m not!” “Come on, you can tell me. Ever teenager does it eventually.” Switch realizes what Lee is talking about and changes into a different attitude relieved that Lee doesn’t know, “Yeah. You caught me!” “Ha, ha, ha! It’s ok! You can do anything you want here!” “Okay Lee!” he turns around and puts his top corners of his lip down to his chin and sighs. The five men go up to the bridge and attempt to teach Switch something. Beneath the bridge is a 30-foot drop into the river. There is a road going through the park to the bridge and beyond there are the trees and forests. “Lee, does he really need this blade anymore?” says Foreigner. Foreigner grabs the blade and tosses it off the bridge. Switch jumps off the bridge, head first, and catches it. Kahn Lee grabs him by the foot and catches him. He punches Foreigner in the chest very hard in a weird way. It ends up leaving a bruise that isn’t as normal as most bruises. Switch swings back into the bridge struggling for his life. “What’s your problem?” yelled Kahn Lee. “Are you trying to kill him?” “I just thought that he needed to get rid of the thing.” “Get rid of it! That would have ruined his life!” “I’m sorry!” “What?” he yelled like a drill sergeant. “I’M SORRY!” “You never do that again.” “Ok!” Lee throws Switch back onto the bridge and he sits on the ground breathing heavily. Foreigner gives him the look and Switch watches as Foreigner walks behind Kahn Lee. Steve stares at the park entrance in which they entered from as a car pulls in. Switch stands up and exhales once more leaving a fog breath signaling the closeness to winter time. “Master, um, Kahn Lee, someone’s here,” nervously said by Steve. “I know.” said Kahn Lee. The car pulls up to near the bridge. Detective John steps out of the car with a megaphone and a pistol. He aims the pistol towards the bridge and turns the megaphone on. “Everyone put their hands up and lay on the ground! That means you Kahn Lee! I will shoot you!” No one responds. “I’m not scared of you!” Kahn Lee yells. “Do you want to get shot?” “Yes I do! Shoot me!” John fires a couple of bullets and Lee dodges them. John repeatedly shoots many rounds at Kahn Lee but he just sways side to side like nothing. The gun’s ammo runs out and he drops the gun. “It looks like you’re out! I’ll just have to kill you now!” Kahn Lee yells out. “Come on Switch, let’s go,” Switch ignores him. “Are you coming?” “No.” “Why not?” “I don’t like this.” “Come now.” “I don’t need to do this, I’m better. I also realized that you are the bad guy here. You thought I was, yeah, but I looked up whether you were bad or not!” “That’s a shame Switch. So I’ll have to kill you.” Switch looks at him confused and Lee kicks him to where John is and pulls out a grenade. John catches Switch in time and Lee throws the grenade. John throws Switch to the ground and turns his back. The grenade explodes creating a big bursting flame and flash of light nearly blinding whoever saw it. Shards and pieces of the ground flew up and the tip of the bridge broke off. Lee and the gang stand on the bridge when the part connecting it to the other side is broken off. The grass is torn off the ground and John lays there getting up slowly. He shakes him off able to stand. His arm has a limp and he has some black marks on his face. The smoke starts to clear away and a hand springs out gripping John’s neck. He gaps for air and the hand dangles him over the river. The smoke clears completely and Kahn Lee is revealed. Lee holds John over the edge while a switchblade is pulled out onto his neck. “If you drop him, I will cut your throat.” Micro jump kicks Switch and Lee drops John. John holds onto the edge and Switch grabs Micro’s leg throwing him to the side. Steve jumps onto the charred grass and fights Switch. Switch punches Steve in the face and Foreigner tries to fight Switch. Switch ends up kicking Foreigner back onto the bridge. Steve and Micro jump back onto the bridge too. “I trained you well.” Kahn Lee said. Police officers swat team members and cars come out of everywhere aiming guns at the four men. They are in distance within them though. “You set this up Switch!” “No, he did.” Switch points to John. “Well, either way I’ll kill you.” Lee throws another grenade at the two and a bullet hit’s the grenade bouncing it into the water. The grenade explodes in the water. They look at the hill and see Max James. “Thank you Commissioner!” Switch salutes him. “That was a nice shot!” said James. Kahn Lee jumps into the wide-open field leading to the forest. It is slow motion and each bullet slowly passes by him. A sniper bullet heads for his face and he slides it up dodging the bullet. Lee lands on his hands and feet like a cat then sprints for the woods diving into the bushes. The other three run after him and Micro bounces around and does cartwheels. The four criminals get away with no damage. “Let’s go after them!” Max James yells. “No, wait here.” Switch says. “What?” “He wants us to chase him; he’s going to make us fall into one of his traps. Trust me.” “Fine.” The three stand together with Switch’s arm around John. They look into the woods and stare at what they could have gotten. Switch learned a lesson, he learned that it will matter who you are from where you come from and how you were raised. To this point Switch, John and many other detectives work together for the Detective’s Foundation to fight crime and solve the problems of the world.